In the manufacturing industry it is often necessary for objects to be engaged and pulled in specific directions and to be further manipulated from a remote location, for safety purposes. Accordingly, a need exists for an industrial pull hook which may be manually operated to engage and pull objects from remote locations.
Various different forms of pull hooks including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,182,790, 2,983,243, 3,374,022, 3,582,124, 3,727,963 and 4,240,658. However, these previously known forms of pull hooks are not specifically designed to perform the intended function of the instant invention.